Momentos
by Monchy
Summary: Porque el amor es acerca de los pequeños momentos. ObixAni slash.


**Momentos**

Hay personas que nunca lograrán entender ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, a pesar de la insistencia de Obi-wan, Anakin jamás entenderá por qué la meditación es algo tan importante, por qué el maestro Yoda lleva un bastón cuando su manera de luchar demuestra que no lo necesita o por qué el sexo en público es incivilizado. Obi-wan, por su parte, jamás entenderá por qué las carreras de vainas son tan emocionantes, por qué hacer piruetas en el aire es divertido o por qué leer, aparentemente, no se considera como una actividad relajante. Pero en el fondo, eso tan sólo son datos, momentos o aficiones. El problema de Mace Windu, sin embargo, es más importante.

Mace Windu no es capaz de entender el amor, así que, cada cierto tiempo, le hace la misma pregunta a Obi-wan.

"¿Por qué le quieres tanto?" Mace se cruza de brazos y mira al horizonte, evitando los ojos azules que sabe le escrutan el rostro. Obi-wan se lleva la mano a la barbilla, entrecierra los ojos, se acaricia la barba y, finalmente, se encoge de hombros.

"No lo sé, sencillamente lo hago."

* * *

Anakin a veces tenía miedo de que Obi-wan le abandonara. Obi-wan era un hombre maduro, responsable y compuesto, mientras que Anakin era un jovencito demasiado emocional e impulsivo. Un día, Obi-wan se levantaría, le vería a su lado y se daría cuenta de que estaba malgastando su tiempo con alguien que no le merecía y, entonces, Anakin se quedaría solo, rogándole al silencio que Obi-wan volviera.

Obi-wan sabía que algo no estaba bien en el momento en el que cruzaba la puerta y llegaba a sus oídos música lenta. Solía encontrarse a Anakin sentado en el sofá, abrazándose a sí mismo y con los ojos hundidos en un libro que no estaba leyendo. Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de si la razón que le producía a Anakin este estado era siempre la misma o no, pero cada vez que veía a Anakin así podía escuchar su propio corazón partirse.

Obi-wan se acercaba hasta Anakin, le obligaba a mirarle y le recibía entre sus brazos. La noche pasaba en silencio, lenta y pesada y, a la mañana siguiente, todo volvía a la normalidad.

"Cuéntamelo, por favor," susurró Obi-wan uno de esos días, esperando poder arreglarlo. Sintió a Anakin apretarse más contra sí, hundir su rostro en su pecho y encogerse entre sus brazos lo máximo que su altura le permitía.

"No me dejes nunca."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" la voz de Obi-wan fue un susurro, una caricia suave contra los oídos de Anakin, que tan sólo acertó a encogerse de hombros, "yo te quiero, Anakin."

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Anakin despertó junto a Obi-wan, dejó de tener miedo.

* * *

El gusto musical de Anakin es terriblemente malo, o al menos eso es lo que Obi-wan piensa. La única ventaja que Obi-wan le ve al ruido que Anakin llama música, es que le ayuda a saber su estado de ánimo.

Cuando Anakin está deprimido siempre escucha a un tal B.B. King, sobre todo una canción llamada _Stand by me_, que, dentro de lo malo, es de lo más aceptable. Cuando esta eufórico, siempre pone una de sus favoritas: _Make me smile (come up and see me)_, y a veces obliga a Obi-wan a bailar con él. Cuando pone a Lou Reed, a David Bowie o a Bob Dylan, Obi-wan sabe que esa noche harán el amor, despacio, mientras que si la selección es Iggy Pop, lo más seguro es que acaben teniendo sexo incómodo contra la pared. El favorito de Anakin, sin embargo, es un tal Curt Wild.

Un día, Anakin le dijo que Wild le gustaba tanto porque le recordaba a él. Obi-wan arqueó una ceja inquisidora y Anakin le mostró una foto. Obi-wan se encontró observando una foto de un hombre de edad similar a la suya, con el pelo largo y rubio brillante, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero plateados y unos zapatos con plataforma y tacón, que sostenía un micrófono con manos de uñas negras. Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, y le dijo a Anakin que a veces era incapaz de entenderle: Curt Wild y Obi-wan Kenobi no tenían ningún parecido.

* * *

Asajj Ventress había cambiado sus vidas para siempre. Obi-wan no había sido el mismo desde aquello. Por mucho que luchara por volver a serlo, las debilidades se mostraban en los peores momentos, convirtiendo al invencible Obi-wan Kenobi en un hombre herido de por vida.

Anakin había estado preparado. Las pesadillas eran lo más duro. Despertarse en medio de la noche por los gritos de su maestro y amante, siempre fuerte, compuesto, perfecto, habían sido un cambio brusco y difícil, pero Anakin había estado preparado para despertar a Obi-wan y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, asegurándole que estaba a salvo. ¿Cuántas noches había sido Obi-wan el que le abrazaba a él para ahuyentar sus miedos? Anakin quería estar ahí para Obi-wan.

Los desmayos eran relativamente previsibles, y Anakin siempre estaba preparado para sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo débil de Obi-wan. Había empezado a seguirle a todas partes, a pesar de que Obi-wan le había gritado que no necesitaba una niñera. Anakin sabía que Obi-wan no quería sentirse débil, pero también sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que este estado se hiciera crónico.

La sangre, para la sangre no había estado preparado. Cuando el grito abandonó la garganta de Obi-wan, Anakin había corrido hasta él para encontrarse su figura tendida en el suelo, arqueándose entre espasmos de dolor. Y sangre, por todos lados, de heridas abiertas, de músculos desgarrados¿quién sabe? Anakin había llamado a un médico, intentando permanecer calmado, tal y como lo hacía Obi-wan cada vez que él se metía en problemas.

Obi-wan había empezado a mejorar, aunque había habido secuelas. La única importante, sin embargo, había sido que Anakin se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más dejaría que alguien le tocara un cabello a Obi-wan.

* * *

Obi-wan solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera, sobre todo cuando Anakin tenía alguna clase o seminario al que atender. Un Anakin de catorce años, como buen adolescente, había pensado que su aparentemente virginal maestro tenía una amante. Así que, como típico adolescente que era, decidió seguirle.

Lo cierto es que su maestro no parecía estar escondiéndose demasiado, pues iba por los pasillos con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, pero aún así, Anakin esperaba encontrar a la misteriosa mujer – ¿o misterioso hombre? – tras cada esquina. Después de atravesar muchos pasillos, Anakin acabó por darse cuenta de que los pasos de Obi-wan se dirigían nada más y nada menos que a la biblioteca¡ahá, así que era la bibliotecaria!... ew. Su maestro podía conseguir a alguien mucho mejor, él era atractivo, y ella... ew.

Sin embargo, Obi-wan tan sólo saludó a la mujer con una cortés inclinación de cabeza y continuó su camino hasta la parte de atrás de la biblioteca... ¿entonces era algo así como sexo en público?

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Anakin se encontró con varias estanterías llenas de libros. _Libros de verdad_. Con papel, tinta y cubiertas de distintos colores desgastadas por los años, que desprendían un fuerte olor a cuero viejo.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó sin poder evitarlo, abandonando a la vez su escondite.

"¿Anakin?" Obi-wan giró sobre sus talones, observando a su joven padawan alzar la vista hacia los numerosos volúmenes encuadernados.

"No sabía que aún había libros, libros de verdad," Obi-wan se rió suavemente, ofreciéndole el tomo que llevaba en la mano. Anakin lo tomó entre sus manos con reverencia, acariciando el material desgastado con cuidado, "¿así que es aquí donde gastabas tu tiempo? Y yo que creía que tenías un tórrido romance con alguien," Obi-wan se rió de nuevo, acariciando el cabello de Anakin suavemente.

"Me gusta leer padawan, y es más agradable tener un libro de verdad entre las manos."

"¿Podría... podría leer un uno?" inquirió Anakin, abrazando el que tenía entre manos contra su pecho. Obi-wan tan solo arqueó una ceja.

"¿Quieres leer voluntariamente¿Sin que tenga que amenazarte?" Anakin bufó ligeramente.

"Esto son novelas¿no? No es lo mismo que leer acerca de la historia de los wookies, maestro," Obi-wan sonrió, asintiendo.

"Si, claro, puedes leer lo que quieras, padawan. Encontrarás que es una experiencia gratificante."

"Bueno... ¿qué me recomiendas?" Obi-wan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. ¿Qué libro podía ofrecerle a Anakin que le resultara entretenido y no le diera ideas extravagantes? Finalmente, alzó el brazo hacia una de las estanterías y extrajo un volumen no demasiado gordo.

"El señor de las moscas, te gustará."

"Gracias, maestro," Obi-wan volvió a acariciar el cabello de Anakin, y sonrió.

* * *

"Nunca dejes que tu sentido de la moralidad te impida hacer lo que esta bien" _Los límites de la Fundación, _Isaac Asimov.

"No lo entiendo, maestro, es como si... se contradijera¿no?"

"En realidad nos está diciendo que a veces nuestras morales pueden confundirse, padawan. La política, las normas y las leyes se pueden malinterpretar o pueden llevarnos a malentendidos, nos pueden hacer cometer acciones que resultan injustas¿entiendes?"

"¿Entonces puedo ir a carreras de vainas callejeras aunque vaya contra las normas? A mi me parece que está bien."

"Sigue leyendo, padawan."

"_Os concedo el perdón_, decía Luis XV a Charolais, que acababa de matar a un hombre por diversión, _pero lo hago también con el que os matará_" _Cuentos y fábulas, _Marqués de Sade.

"Me cae bien este escritor."

"Muy antiguo, prohibieron la lectura de sus novelas en su época... Nunca me ha gustado mucho."

"Lo suponía... eres un reprimido, maestro."

"Me pregunto en qué momento pensé que dejarte leer era una buena idea."

"El caos es un orden por descifrar" _Libro de los contrarios_

"¿Ves, maestro? Él–"

"Eso no justifica que dejes tu ropa tirada por el suelo, Anakin."

"Realmente es un cabrón de primera. Sin duda alguna. El gran problema es que es colega y todo eso. ¿Qué se puede hacer?" _Trainspotting, _Irvine Welsh.

"Me encanta este hombre."

"¿En qué momento te dejé leer a Irvine Welsh?"

"No me dejaste, pero cómo lo escondías tanto pensé..."

"Que sería algo interesante."

"En realidad pensé que sería alguna novela erótica."

"Padawan, no tienes remedio."

"Yo también te quiero, maestro."

* * *

Dolor. Anakin solo era consciente del dolor que surgía de su pecho, punzante e intenso. Había sido demasiado repentino, demasiado fuerte para un golpe tan impredecible. ¿Un golpe? No, un disparo.

Intentó obligar a algún sonido a salir de su garganta, pero comenzaba a perder el aliento. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente e inhaló con fuerza, solo para notar como el aire le abandonaba demasiado pronto, enviándole a un ataque de tos errático. Anakin sintió un líquido caliente abandonar su boca y comprobó que tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Le hubiese gustado poder reírse, pero un pánico incomprensible comenzaba a ahogarle con cada respiración entrecortada. Ya podía verlo: padawan Anakin Skywalker, el elegido, muerto a los dieciséis años. Buena fama se iba a ganar.

"¿Está muerto?" la voz sonó lejana, a penas un susurro entre el ruido asustadizo que comenzaba a inundar la mente de Anakin. Respirar, necesitaba respirar.

"No, llévalo al agua y que se ahogue," pero ya se estaba ahogando.

Ahora le estaban arrastrando. Le gritó a sus piernas que lucharan contra los brazos que las sostenían, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía, así que solo pudo resignarse a su destino. Pero Anakin no quería morir.

Nonononononono.

Maestro, ayúdame. Pero Anakin sabía que su maestro estaba en la otra punta de la nave, cumpliendo su parte de la misión.

Repentinamente, perdió su única referencia con el mundo real: el suelo. Segundos después, había caído al agua, un agua fría, congelada, que parecía clavarse en su piel. Y no podía respirar.

Maestro, por favor.

No quiero morir.

Intentó moverse de nuevo, un dedo, una mano, un brazo, algo, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo estático, hundiéndose en la negrura mientras el frío contacto con la sustancia quemaba la herida de su pecho. Si tan sólo pudiera gritar, pero ya no había aire, no había nada, tan sólo sus pulmones contrayéndose sin resultados, llenándose de agua.

Maestro, por favor. Maestro... Obi-wan.

Y entonces, negrura.

Obi-wan había sentido un grito en la Fuerza, casi un lamento desesperado y, automáticamente, sus pensamientos se habían centrado en una sola cosa: Anakin. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta él, sabía que había habido disparos, droides, puertas, pero tan sólo podía recordar la visión del cuerpo de Anakin hundiéndose pesadamente mientras que sangre procedente de su pecho fluía libremente en el agua.

Se había tirado, sin pensarlo, olvidando que estaban rodeados de enemigos y que tenían una misión que cumplir. El cuerpo de Anakin le había resultado extrañamente ligero, aunque realmente el miedo mezclado con la ansiedad le habían nublado ligeramente los sentidos.

Horas después, Anakin yacía en una habitación en la nave, fuera de peligro, mientras que Luminara le repetía que antes de dejarle verle tenía que hacerle una revisión. Obi-wan insistió en lo innecesario del procedimiento, pero terminó por someterse a él.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Anakin estaba despierto, sus ojos azules entreabiertos observando la única luz de la habitación. Su piel seguía igual de bronceada que siempre, pero sus labios estaban pálidos, de un tono morado enfermizo, y una mano débil acariciaba el vendaje que cubría su herida.

"Creía que era yo el que se metía en situaciones cercanas a la muerte," Obi-wan observó el rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro de Anakin, pero sus ojos continuaron fijos en el brillo amarillo del fluorescente.

Anakin solo supo que Obi-wan se había acercado hasta él al sentir el colchón hundirse ligeramente a su lado. Quería mirarle, pero no se atrevía, porque sabía que entonces se lanzaría irremediablemente a sus brazos y lloraría. Había tenido miedo, no, pánico y ahora no podía más que sentir vergüenza por su inutilidad ante la situación, ante sus ruegos desesperados pidiendo por su maestro.

"¿No tienes fuerzas ni para un poco de sarcasmo?" Anakin permaneció impasible, luchando contra sí mismo, "Anakin..." la mano de Obi-wan se sentía suave sobre su rostro, un contraste perfecto con las punzadas congelantes del agua que le había ahogado. No, que _casi_ le había ahogado, "ven aquí"

A Anakin le había faltado el tiempo para aferrarse a Obi-wan de forma desesperada. Empezó a temblar, pero Obi-wan le rodeó completamente, como una manta capaz de separarle del resto del mundo. No fue consciente de sus propias lágrimas hasta que no notó el sabor salado contra sus labios, y se dejó llevar por el inusitado contacto con su maestro.

"Tú nunca me abrazas," acertó a susurrar entre sus lágrimas.

"Tú nunca pones tu vida en peligro," era cierto, tan cierto como que Anakin jamás había sentido un miedo tan paralizante, pero tan cierto como que jamás había pensado que sus últimos ruegos serían para su maes –Obi-wan, para Obi-wan, como persona, como hombre, como única esperanza.

"¿Maestro?"

"Dime, Anakin."

"¿Podrías abrazarme más de vez en cuando?"

"¿Incluso si no estás en peligro de muerte?"

"Si."

"Si, creo que puedo hacer eso."

* * *

Anakin odiaba que Obi-wan fuera a una misión sin él. Si él no estaba¿quién iba a cuidar de él? Obi-wan tenía una cierta tendencia a meterse en las peores situaciones, y Anakin necesitaba estar ahí para asegurarse de que saliera sin ningún rasguño.

Cada vez que enviaban a Obi-wan a una misión en solitario, Anakin y él acababan enzarzados en una pelea que siempre se basaba en los mismos argumentos. Anakin decía¡te pasará algo, Obi-wan contestaba¡he vivido muchos años sin tenerte cuidándome la espalda! Después se encerraban en habitaciones separadas y pasaban horas sin hablarse hasta que, eventualmente, Obi-wan iba hasta Anakin, le abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. Aquellas noches siempre hacían el amor, despacio, casi como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre.

A Obi-wan tampoco le gustaba que Anakin fuera a misiones sólo. Anakin era impulsivo y la mayoría de las veces no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias, así que, en estas ocasiones, Obi-wan solía pasar su tiempo ahogado en la preocupación.

Obi-wan, sin embargo, no enfurecía ni intentaba convencer a Anakin de que lo llevara consigo, pero si se extendía en largas diatribas acerca de la impulsividad, la responsabilidad, las maneras Jedi y cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza, acabando siempre diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y que no arriesgara su vida con peligrosas estrategias de vuelo. Esas noches, siempre dormían más abrazados que ninguna otra, mientras Anakin le susurraba a Obi-wan en el oído que iba a estar bien.

* * *

"Maestro."

"¿Si, Anakin?"

"¿Por qué están todos mirándome como si quisieran comerme?... No es una población caníbal¿verdad?" Obi-wan se rió suavemente, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su excesivamente alto padawan.

"No leíste los informes¿verdad?" Anakin hizo un ligero puchero, acercándose más a Obi-wan inconscientemente cuando una mujer le miró de arriba abajo con lo que parecía una mirada de depredador, "en esta cultura se consideran elegibles a todos los jóvenes que no estén marcados."

"¿Marcados?"

"Si, marcados."

"¿Cómo en un hickey?"

"Si quieres llamarlo así..."

"¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes me habría conseguido uno!"

"Si hubieses leído los informes"

"Oh, shush," Obi-wan se rió de nuevo cuando su padawan se pegó a él, mirando a todos lados con un tinte paranoico, "enseguida llegaremos al palacio, deja de mirar así a la gente, les asustarás."

"No parecen muy asustados."

"Y yo que creí que te gustaba que te miraran."

"No como si pretendieran comerme."

"Creo que, efectivamente, es lo que pretenden."

"¡Maestro!" Anakin sonrió, entre divertido y asombrado, "qué grosero por tu parte decir eso, no lo esperaba de ti," Obi-wan sólo acertó a reírse otra vez.

"¿Serviría en el brazo?"

"¿El qué, Anakin?"

"La marca, porque me la puedo hacer yo mismo."

"No, no sirve... qué desagradable, Anakin," Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, "¿no puedes aguantar una semana?"

"¿Una semana con toda la población pensando que soy... ¿cómo era la palabra?"

"Elegible."

"¡Si, eso! Es incómodo y... hazla tú."

"¿Qué?" Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, pero Anakin tan sólo se acercó hasta él y estiró el cuello suavemente.

"Hazla tú."

"No."

"¿Por qué no?" Anakin se acercó más a Obi-wan, observando sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, "¿te da vergüenza?"

"Es... inapropiado," murmuró Obi-wan, intentando apartar la vista del trozo de piel que Anakin le ofrecía. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace dos segundos que su padawan iba a estar rogándole por un hickey, se habría reído.

"Pero no podemos investigar adecuadamente si la gente me va persiguiendo¡no es la primera vez que fingimos ser pareja!"

"No es lo mismo, padawan."

"Maestro... por fi..." Obi-wan suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

"Si le cuentas esto a alguien–"

"Oh, sí, eso es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza... si, qué tal maestro Windu¿le he contado alguna vez la historia de cuando prácticamente le rogué a mi maestro por un hickey?" Obi-wan se rió de nuevo, acercándose al cuello de Anakin.

"Eres demasiado alto," sentenció antes de pegar sus labios suavemente a la piel joven.

Esto era nuevo, muy nuevo. Lo cierto es que Anakin jamás había pensado en Obi-wan como un... er... elemento sexual¡era su maestro¿Quién iba a pensar que podía hacer eso con su lengua?

* * *

Los ojos de Obi-wan observaron la figura pequeña de su recién nombrado padawan mientras el pequeño miraba con asombro las gotas de lluvia cayendo desde el cielo de Coruscant. Chasqueó la lengua cuando sus manos buscaron inconscientemente una trenza ahora inexistente, obligándose a sí mismo a recordar que en demasiado poco tiempo había pasado de ser un padawan a tener uno. Anakin Skywalker, nueve años y más poderoso que cualquier ser vivo que habitara el Templo, bajo el cuidado de Obi-wan Kenobi, trenza recién cortada, maestro muerto hacía demasiado poco. Vaya un equipo que iban a ser.

"¿Maestro?" el título sonaba extraño procedente de la voz infantil, aún más al ser recibido por los oídos de Obi-wan. Dos días atrás había sido una voz profunda pronunciando la palabra padawan.

"¿Si?" Obi-wan se obligó a sonreír mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño, sin sentirse capaz de pronunciar padawan, aprendiz, o algo que le obligara a reconocer la verdad de la situación.

"¿Echas de menos al maestro Qui-gon?" el corazón de Obi-wan saltó un latido a la vez que sus ojos se apartaban de Anakin. Apretó los labios con fuerza, y buscó la respuesta más adecuada para la situación.

"No hay muerte, hay la Fuerza."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Obi-wan sintió la mano pequeña tirando de la manga de su túnica, obligándole a mirarle. Obi-wan no pudo evitar sonreír, no iba a ser un crío un fácil, pero resultaba ciertamente adorable.

"Es una parte del código Jedi," explicó Obi-wan, tomando la mano pequeña entre las suyas, "el maestro Qui-gon es ahora uno con la Fuerza, y no debemos echarle de menos, porque sabemos que está en un lugar mejor, al que iremos nosotros algún día," Anakin asintió, a pesar de que sus facciones se torcieron en un gesto confuso.

"¿Código Jedi?" inquirió el pequeño, llevándose una mano a su nueva trenza de la misma manera en la que Obi-wan la había hecho muchos años atrás. Obi-wan sonrió y acarició el cabello de su padawan, recorriendo la trenza que se había formado con parte de su cabello, uniéndolos a pesar de las circunstancias. Su padawan.

"Te ayudaré a entenderlo," Anakin asintió, sonriendo suavemente y, antes de que Obi-wan se diera cuenta, el pequeño cuerpo estaba entre sus brazos, abrazado a su cuello.

"Maestro."

"Padawan."

* * *

Obi-wan jamás iba a sobrevivir a esto.

Allí estaba él, el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi, general de la República, treinta y cinco años de servicio, con un vestido ajustado de color rosa chillón, medias y zapatos de tacón a juego, maquillaje en distintos tonos de rosa en su recién afeitado rostro y una enorme peluca roja. Por no mencionar los pechos falsos, por supuesto. Nadie jamás se iba a creer este disfraz, sus brazos eran demasiado musculosos para una mujer, su espalda demasiado ancha y sus uñas demasiado cortas. ¿Por qué había accedido a esto?

Antes de poderse contestar a sí mismo, escuchó un silbido procedente de la puerta de la estancia.

"¿Cómo estás, sexy?" Obi-wan no se molestó ni siquiera en gruñir, observando la figura de Anakin a través del espejo.

"Explícame otra vez por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer."

"Porque yo soy más alto," Anakin sonrió ampliamente, acercándose lentamente hacia Obi-wan. Obi-wan tragó saliva involuntariamente, observando, aún a través del espejo, los movimientos felinos de Anakin mientras llegaba hasta él, le abrazaba la cintura y besaba suavemente justo detrás de su oreja, "me encantas," Obi-wan cerró los ojos, relajándose contra la espalda de Anakin y liberando algo de peso de sus propios pies, que comenzaban a palpitar incómodamente dentro de los zapatos.

"Anakin, llevo un vestido."

"No te preocupes, luego te ayudo a quitártelo."

* * *

Obi-wan a veces tenía miedo de que Anakin le abandonara. Anakin era un joven con toda la vida por delante, mientras que Obi-wan no era más que un hombre, sino viejo, que no se estaba haciendo más joven, demasiado estricto, demasiado responsable, demasiado perfeccionista. Obi-wan sabía que un día Anakin se cansaría de él, de sus libros y sus charlas y se iría con cualquiera de los miles de personas que estaban tras él.

Obi-wan se sentía más débil cada día, comenzaba a pensar que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada por lo que mereciera la pena quedarse a su lado. Anakin odiaba ver a Obi-wan en medio de un estado depresivo. Le había llevado años descubrir exactamente cual era el estado depresivo de Obi-wan: sonrisas falsas, cansancio e inseguridad.

"¿Por qué nunca me cuentas que te pasa?" preguntó Anakin un día, "se supone que estoy aquí para eso," Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, se quitó las gafas y, antes de que abriera la boca, Anakin le interrumpió, "y no me digas que estás bien," Obi-wan suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Había tanto que tenía que contar, tanto...

"¿Puedo contarte lo que me da miedo?" las manos de Obi-wan encontraron las de Anakin sobre la mesa que los separaba, y Anakin miró sus dedos entrelazados durante unos segundos. ¿Miedo? Obi-wan no tenía miedo, él no... pero aparentemente sí. Anakin tan sólo asintió, y Obi-wan suspiró otra vez, separando sus manos de las de Anakin, "es solo que... hace unos años todo era tan diferente."

"¿Estás teniendo una crisis de mediana edad?" Obi-wan se rió suavemente.

"Si quieres llamarlo así," Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, sonriendo suavemente, "tengo la sensación de que cada día acabo metido en más situaciones peligrosas, de que me estoy volviendo... torpe. Después de Jabiim, yo–"

"No volvamos allí, por favor," Anakin sonó repentinamente furioso. Se levantó despacio, caminó frente a Obi-wan, "eso ha quedado atrás."

"Nunca del todo y... ¿qué me queda si llega un momento en el que no puedo salir de aquí, si no puedo ser lo único que he sido toda mi vida, si–"

"¡Eso no va a pasar!" Anakin cerró los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, su gesto más clásico de furia contenida, "no hay ninguna razón para que creas eso y... además, yo..." Anakin suspiró, apartó sus ojos de Obi-wan y abrió los puños mientras se acomodaba al lado de Obi-wan en el sofá, acurrucándose contra los brazos fuertes de su maestro. Obi-wan bajó su mirada hasta los ojos de Anakin, observó sus rasgos jóvenes, los acarició inconscientemente con el dorso de su mano. _¿Qué me queda si tú te vas?_ "además..." continuó Anakin, "me tienes a mi."

Tal vez, después de todo, Obi-wan solo se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico.

* * *

"Tiene que haber alguna razón, Obi-wan, siempre hay una razón," Mace Windu sonaba derrotado, cansado, incluso abatido. No le gustaba no entender las cosas.

"Supongo que… es por los pequeños momentos."

Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca se llegan a entender, pero cada cual tiene sus propias dudas, y Obi-wan le había prometido a Anakin que intentaría adaptarse a sus métodos de vuelo. Suspiró.

Si, a veces el amor, es incrompensible.


End file.
